Hyperactive Candy
by annabre24
Summary: King Candy is almost used to being back in Sugar Rush although having to prove his good side. But when he is dragged into a land filled with colorful ponies he is frightened. Will the elements, more precisely, a certain pink pony, be able to help him feel safe and provide him with caring friends?
1. Chapter 1

I sat on the small bed and clutched my legs to my chest. The sun filtered through the thin white curtains, but it did little to comfort me.

Because I was stuck in a castle ran by ponies.

It still made me shake, thinking of this. If this were a video game it would make sense, but I could tell that it wasn't. There were colorful ponies, unicorns, pegasi, and four unicorn-pegasus things that all wore crowns. FOUR of them! I shuddered again. It wasn't the fact that they were fearful or mean. In fact, apart from the purple one letting out a small shriek, the white one, who said her name was Princess... Celestia I think, was quick to help me up and take me to this room to collect my thoughts. It was just so bizarre. This wasn't something I was used to, and I really just wanted to be back in Sugar Rush. Even if it meant doing petty chores to with Turbo to prove to Vanellope that neither of us was bad. Not that I was bad in the first place. I was just an abandoned character never truly meant to exist. But after the reset mine and Turbo's code separated, and I had grown enough to be an actual character. Sighing, I slowly uncurled from the ball and stretched. Celestia had said that I could go to the room down the hall if I wanted to. She said that the other elements, whatever that meant, would be down there while she spoke with her sister and a pony named Twilight. I guess it wouldn't hurt to stretch my legs. I placed my hand on my stomach as it grumbled.

Or find myself some candy to eat.

I jumped off the bed and headed towards the door. I stopped for a moment as I passed the mirror. There were slight bags under my eyes, and my tie itself seemed to be down, drooping in an odd matter. I tightened my tie and flashed myself a smile into the mirror. The bags weren't going to go away, but I would do my best to leave a good impression if I were to run into anybody. After brushing back my hair with my hands I left the room and started towards the end of the hall. The walls were white, and there were pictures of many different ponies, of all types. I didn't stop, but merely glanced at the pictures as I walked. The closer I got to the end of the hall the more I heard the sounds of voices, and the more my stomach wanted to drop to the floor. When I reached the door I stopped myself and took a deep breath.

'It's alright Candy. You'll be fine. Just be yourself and leave a lasting first impression. A good one.' I said to myself. I could do this. Whoever was behind that door couldn't be too frightening could they? I mean they're ponies after all. Taking one last calming breath, I opened the door.

5 pairs of eyes looked at me as the ponies stopped mid-sentence to look at me. I bit my lip. How could Turbo stand being in the center of attention like this?! We stood stock-still staring at each other until a white and purple unicorn finally spoke up.

"Why hello there darling. How nice of you to join us." she said in a warm tone. She walked up to me and held out her hoof. "My name's Rarity." she told me. I reluctantly shook her hoof and gave her a weak smile.

"M-my name is-s King Candy. Nice to m-meet you t-too." I stuttered. Mod I sounded like a fool. I heard laughing, and Rarity looked behind her at a blue pegasus with a rainbow mane who was currently laughing.

"Rainbow Dash that is quite enough! There is no reason to laugh at our guest!" Rarity said. It took Rainbow Dash a moment to compose herself as she looked at Rarity.

"Sorry Rarity, but his name is King CANDY. That is so ridiculous!" she said as she burst into laughter. I looked at the ground. Well, thanks. An orange pony with a cowboy hat glared at Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow, that wasn't very nice." she said, her voice heavily accented. Seeing that Rainbow Dash wasn't calming down, the orange one sighed before looking at me. "I'm real sorry she's doin' this. She's usually nicer than this. I'm Applejack. Pleasure to meet ya'll." I smiled sadly.

"It's alright. It isn't the first time someone has made fun of me for my name. Quite common actually. But it's nice to meet you both anyways." I told her. Rarity moved to the side.

"Well don't just stand in the doorway; come in!" she said enthusiastically. It was only this moment that I realized that she was staring at me. I walked farther in the room and heard the door close, which caused me to gulp silently. Jeez, way to make an impression Candy. I stood there, waiting for someone to say something and make this moment a little less awkward. After no one said anything for about a minute, I was about ready to excuse myself when a yellow pegasus spoke up. Quietly.

"H-hi there. I'm F-f-f-fluttershy." she stuttered. I could immediately tell that she was very shy, and I smile gently at her.

"Nice to meet you Fluttershy." I said. She giggled slightly, and I wondered why.

"You say you're s's weird. I-if you don't mind me pointing that out, that is." I smiled. Most people would take offense to that, but I was quite proud of my lisp. It topped off the whole 'King of all that is Sweet' act. Of course it wasn't an act. It was just me. I laughed gently, scared that if I wasn't careful I would scare her.

"Yes I know. I don't mind you pointing that out." I said to her. The room fell silent again, and I decided to introduce myself to the last pony. I faced her, and saw that she was pink. Like, just pink. I was about to ask her what her name was when I realized that she was staring at me. "…What?" I asked her. She stared at me some more before speaking.

"So, your name is King… CANDY?" she asked me. I stared at her for a moment for nodding slightly. She sat up and smiled before jumping up and grabbing my face. I yelped in surprise. "Do you have any idea how absolutely terrifically amazing this is? I LOVE candy!" she said. My pupils by that time had shrank 10 sizes and I really just wanted her to let me go.

"Now Pinkie, would ya please unhoof him? You are kinda gettin in his personal space." I heard Applejack say. Pinkie let me go, and I fell on my face. I could hear Pinkie jumping around and talking about how she had met "The King of Candy" as I pushed myself up and turned so I was in a sitting position. Rubbing my nose, I looked up to see Fluttershy holding out her hoof. I took it and she helped me up. I thanked her as I brushed myself off. Looking up I saw that Pinkie had calmed down and was standing in front of me.

"Are you ok? I didn't mean to knock you down like that." she asked. I simply nodded, and her smile returned. "YAY! Does that mean we can throw you a welcome party now?" I took a slight step back from the pink pony. A welcome part? Applejack sighed.

"We've gotta wait until the princesses are done with their meeting before we even suggest throwing a party Pinkie." Pinkie frowned and looked at the ground, going from happy to depressed in a matter of seconds. I bit my lip until I thought of the perfect idea.

"How about this Pinkie: once the princesses are done with their meeting, you can throw a party. Just make sure it's a little one." I said to her. She looked up at me and pulled me into a spine-crushing hug.

"Oh yayyayyayyayyayyay!" she cried. I let her hug me even though I had issues breathing. I didn't want her to be sad. A purple aura surrounded Pinkie and she was pulled off of me and set down a few feet away. I breathed deeply and saw a faint purple aura disappear from around Rarity's horn. She's a unicorn. Unicorns have magic. Right.

"Awww Yeah! Pinkie Pie always throws the best parties!" Rainbow Dash said, pumping her hoof into the air. Everyone laughed, and I smiled. Looks like I may have made a good impression after all.

"Yes, yes. But if we are going to a party then I think you should wear something special for the occasion your… candyness. Perhaps I could help you." Rarity said, and my face blanched. Oh no.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry that I haven't updated this in forever, and that this seems rushed. My motivation towards this story has just been bleh. I will try to update a little more frequently, but no promises. Also, if you don't understand the part with Luna, it is based on a picture I made called "Luna's Nightmare". You can find it on my deviantart (I am annbre24 on there as well). Next chapter better I promise!**

I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror. Rarity was looking me over, and she tugged at the tie that she had made for me.

"No, that doesn't fit either. Hmm…" Rarity removed the tie and I took a needed breath. Rarity walked away and dug through a chest of clothing, throwing things out of her way with her magic. I couldn't imagine how hard it was to find something to fit. This suit must've been custom made for sure.

"Miss Rarity, may I ask you a question? Please?" Said unicorn stopped and looked at me through the mirror.

"What is it dear?" she asked. I cleared my throat.

"Well, I just was curious as to why the suit is necessary. I mean, I am amazed by your skills and am absolutely thankful that you are willing to take time out of your day to do this, but since this is only going to be a small party, is such fanciness really needed?" Rarity stopped for a moment, and I had no idea how she was going to react. She opened her mouth to say something, but the door flew open. We turned around, but I was quickly surrounded in a blue aura as Princess Luna lifted me up.

"P-princess Luna! What are you-" Luna glared daggers at Rarity.

"LEAVE US!" she bellowed. Rarity shrieked and ran, leaving me alone with the enraged princess. Luna slammed me up against the wall and got in my face.

"What's w-w-wrong your highness?" I asked fearfully, trying to ignore the pain in my back. Luna slammed her hoof into the wall next to me.

"Do nigh try to play us as a fool! We now know where we recognize thee from! You were in our nightmare you monster!" she said. I gave her a confused look.

"I haven't any idea what you're talking about." I claimed. And I meant it. I had no idea what she was talking about. She dropped me and used her magic to grab one of Rarity's pens and a piece of paper. She began to scribble vigorously, and I stood up achingly. I rubbed my back. That was going to be sore in the morning. Luna shoved the paper in my face, showing me her sketch.

"Deny thy's form now!" she claimed victoriously. I snatched the paper and gasped as I realized what she had drawn. It was a sketch of me and Turbo in our Cybug form, the face glitching between mine and his own.

'No…' I thought to myself bitterly. My legs became shaky as I remembered the events while being in that form. So much pain, sorrow… Tears formed in my eyes.

"We know not how thy changed thy form, but we know it is thee nonetheless." Luna said. I crumpled the paper and threw it to the ground angrily, glaring at the princess.

"You are WRONG! That is NOT me! IT WAS TURBO! HE WAS IN CONTROL! I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!" I screamed. She stepped back, but I wasn't done. "I had no control of my body for 15 years. 15 MOD DAMNED YEARS! I was never met to exist, then was taken into existence for the price of being controlled by the most hated figure in the arcade! AND I HAD NO CHOICE." I shouted, stomping the ground in anger. Luna tried to ask me a question, but I interrupted her. "That bug was Turbo's fault. He tried to kill Vanellope, but got eaten by a cybug. And we were only in that form for more minutes PRINCESS. So before you go and threatening others, make sure you know the CIRCUMSTANCES." I stated, finished. Luna stared at me, but I didn't wait for her. Stomping past her, I exited the room, only to meet the gazes of the elements and princesses. They all stared at me, and I finally stopped and took a deep breath. I needed to calm down. Pinkie Pie walked up to me and put a hoof out, patting my shoulder, and I broke down sobbing. The party pony hugged me as I sobbed. Tears stained my vision, and all I could see was pink.

"Shush. It's ok…" Pinkie said worriedly. I pulled myself out of her grasp and looked at them all.

"I am so sorry you have to see this." I murmured. Celestia shook her head.

"It's not your fault. Luna has been plagued with nightmares recently, and must've mistakenly thought you were connected." I stared at her. How much had she heard? Because it seemed as if all she could have heard was yelling. No details. I shuddered as I wiped the last of the tears away. I looked at Rarity.

"Rarity, may I please change back into my normal clothes?" I asked. She nodded and brought me back into the room. We passed Luna, and I didn't dare say anything. I couldn't break down like that again. Rarity handed me my clothing and I changed once she left. When I was finished getting dressed I found a broom and dustpan and cleaned up the plaster that had fallen off the wall. When I finished with that I sat down in front of the mirror. Whether or not anyone was wondering why I was taking so long I couldn't be sure, but my heart was too heavy to care. Just because Turbo was doing all he could to prove he had changed, it didn't mean that I forgave him. The only reason I didn't personally deal with him was because technically I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for him. Even so, I still was slightly scared to look in the mirror, for I feared I would see his smirking face looking back at me. Shuddering, I turned as I heard a knock on the door.

"King Candy? Can I come in?" It was Pinkie Pie. I sighed; I wasn't sure if I could handle the party pony right now.

"Of course." I called back. Pinkie opened the door and came and sat next to me. She handed me a small bag.

"I don't know why you're sitting on the floor, but I guess candy tastes good wherever you eat it. It IS candy after all." she said. I reached into the bag, and smiled as I pulled out a tootsie roll. I couldn't help but chuckle as I popped it into my mouth.

"Thanks Pinkie. I really needed this." I told her. She smiled and hugged me.

"No problem! So, you ready for the party? It's going to be A-MA-ZING!" I laughed as Pinkie used visuals to tell me just how amazing it was going to be. I stood up, and she followed suit. "But we're almost late!" she cried. In an instant she threw me onto her back and galloped out of the room. I clung to her, nestling my face into her mane to protect myself from the surprising amount of wind for the speed she was running at. In doing so, I couldn't help but smell the sweet smell of sugar. I smiled.

Maybe things would turn out ok.


End file.
